happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dolled Up
Dolled Up is an episode of Specy Spooktacular V, written by BMM The Creepiest and The Lord Of Dark Souls. Title Card The doll on the left is on the screen. Then both dolls are on the screen, before the doll on the right murders the left doll. Roles Starring *Cream and Queen Featuring *Savaughn *Stition *Elemental (Meemi outside of the US and the full YouTube version) Appearances *Jenna and Chloe (As plushes) *Joan (As a plush) Plot Cream is in a shopping mall, shown to walk into a last minute gift store. He looks for a football, but sees one is deflated, and reaches for the assistance button. A plush doll floats towards his hand and he presses its tummy, which makes it speak. Cream, gazing at the doll, proceeds to purchase the doll. Cream gives his gift to Queen, who happily accepts it and gives Cream a hug. The doll comes to life and picks up the letter opener nearby, but Queen turns around, and the doll comes back to normal. Cream, holding a Christmas card still in an envelope, looks for the letter opener as the doll uses it to try to stab Queen as she picks up another present. Later that night, the doll's eyes glow red as it locates it's target, a sleeping Queen in her bed. Unfortunately, Cream comes in, trying to steal Queen's cookies that her cousin gave her, and catches the doll trying to kill Queen. Upon trying to report the crime to Savaughn, Cream is looked as insane and sent to a madhouse. There, he sees Elemental, who claims he can't be killed. With nobody else to catch it in the act, the doll returns to its heinous plot. As it creeps toward the still sleeping Queen with a knife, Queen unknowingly kicks the doll out a window. Once the doll lands on the ground, the knife impales its tummy, damaging its voice box and causing it to emit a low-pitched scream. Back in prison, Cream contacts Stition, asking if he could bail him out. Stition agrees to do so. While driving, Stition swerves at the sight of a squirrel on the road and runs over the doll. Then the squirrel comes to chew at the doll's head. The now heavily damaged doll crawls back up to Queen's bedroom. But the window closes and cuts it in half. The upper half of the doll makes it onto Queen's bed and attempts to strangle her. Thankfully, Cream returns and snatches the doll. Queen wakes up to see her ruined doll and assumes her brother broke it. Cream winds up back in jail, where he spends the holiday with Elemental. Queen makes a surprise visit to give him a present: a doll of his own. Cream is glad to have this gift from his sister. Once she leaves, however, the doll snaps Elemental's neck and then lurches toward Cream with a knife. Deaths #Elemental's neck is snapped. #Cream might have been killed (debatable). Trivia *The original plan was to have the doll given on Queen's birthday. However, the day was changed to Christmas because of how far away Queen's birthday is. **The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror Segment "Untitled Robot Parody" from Season 20 also took place on Christmas. *On Queen's shelf, plush toys of Jenna, Chloe, and Joan are seen, which is what they are based off of, ironically. *This episode takes place before Season 79's finale, as Cream and Queen have their second design still. *On DVD releases outside of the US and the full DVD on YouTube, Elemental was replaced with Meemi because of Elemental's creator's controversy. *The wrapping paper that the doll was in seems to be designed off the Coral Reef Friends season one cast, but the characters look like nesting dolls. *Nobody dies until the very end of the episode, although Queen's doll recieves a lot of injuries throughout. Goofs *Stition, while being the store clerk, is also shown getting his gifts at the house. *When Queen hugs Cream, the doll is green. However, when she goes to pick it up, it is blue again. *Cream's shirt is blue when he looks at the footballs. *When Cream was pushing the doll's tummy, the animation team forgot to color his shirt. *When Cream snatches the doll from trying to kill Queen near the end, the doll appears to be fixed. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes Category:MagicMasterBilly's Episodes